In GB 2264460 of Micro Metallic Limited there is disclosed a support and tensioning frame and a rectangular stencil mountable thereon wherein at least two opposite edge regions of the stencil have apertures which receive displaceable mounting fingers or mounting teeth on opposite sides of the frame and tension the stencil by rotary or linear displacement of the teeth which abut the edges of the stencil and lie out of the main plane of the stencil in the tensioned condition.
In GB 2292115A of N. M. Baker a mounting frame is disclosed wherein springs bias stencil mounting bars inwardly into a non-tensioning position and manually operable levers are used to displace cams to move at least two adjacent mounting bars outwardly to tension the stencil. Manual operation is required and the cams may not apply the same even tension nor the same force nor is there the same ease of stencil mounting as in the present invention.